On a Monday Afternoon
by The Almighty Kit
Summary: ReiKai. Rei watches Kai as he trains and decides to draw a piture of him...a nude picture. What happens when Kai finds Rei's sketchbook? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own it.

Muhahahahaha I'm actually getting off my lazy ass and writing again! As of now, all my other fanfics are permanently discontinued because I don't write in the style now that I did then and I don't feel like going back and writing every thing over. Anyway, on with the fic!

* * *

It was a nice day. The birds were singing, the sun was shinning and…Kai was training. Rei loved to watch him train and always kept a sketch pad near by when he got a chance to catch Kai training, hoping one day he would build up the nerve to draw him like he wanted to draw him…nude. Kai, on the other hand, hated for people to watch him train, so Rei had to watch him secretly since Rei secretly had a slight crush on Kai.

So here they were on this lovely Monday afternoon, Kai out training in the backyard and Rei in the kitchen pretending to cook dinner.

Rei sighed softly as he watched Kai's muscles ripple beneath the skin on his strong arms. He glanced at the counter, spotting his sketchpad near by. Smiling mischievously, Rei picked it up and took a pencil out of the pencil holder near the sink and flipped through the pages to find a clean one.

The neko-jin secretly held a passion for drawing no one but him knew about. He took his sketchpad with him everywhere, the pages of it almost all being filled up. When Rei drew, he completely lost himself in his artwork, oblivious to the world around him. He felt like when he was drawing, he was completely free. Free of all his worries, burdens, and responsibilities. When he finally found a clean page he looked up and out of the window to see if Kai was still there, and to his relief, he was.

First, Rei drew his head, then his hair, then a bare muscled chest and a pair of muscled arms. The neko-jin hesitated when he got down to Kai's waist. He bit his lip, wondering if he should keep drawing or stop there and leave it at that. But of course, Rei kept drawing. Now Rei had never actually -seen- Kai naked so he was just going to have to estimate certain parts of Kai's anatomy.

The neko-jin drew and drew, not noticing Kai coming in from training or Max and Tyson bitching and whining about how Rei hadn't even started super and how they're going starve to death if he didn't start soon.

A noise within the kitchen, near to where Rei was drawing, snapped him back to reality. He looked at the clock and cursed under his breath. He quickly signed his name at the bottom of the drawing and closed the sketchpad. He whirled around to see the source of the noise came from Kai taking out pots and pans to cook with.

"Kai? What are you doing? I'm supposed to cook dinner…" the neko-jin said, trailing off at the end.

"You –were- supposed to be cooking tonight, but you're just standing there like a daydreaming idiot by that window!"

Now Rei usually wasn't the one to get upset about Kai's rudeness or the one to raise his voice but…

"Fine then! Fix dinner for all I care! As far as I'm concerned you can fix it from now fucking on!" and with that, the golden eyed neko-jin stormed out of the kitchen, completely forgetting his sketch book with the drawing of Kai still in it.

Kai watched Rei storm up stairs to his room, frowning. He turned back to the pots and pans lying next to the stove and picked up a pot, going over to the sink with it. Kai glanced over to where Rei had been standing, seeing something blue in color out of the corner of his eye when he was taking the pot over to the sink. Kai reached over and picked up the sketch pad, turning it over in hands before opening it to the first page…

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chappie! I'll try to update next Wednesday! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own it T.T

Alright guys! Here's chapter 2 just as I promised! Thanks to all of you that reviewed!

_Italics_ are thoughts.

* * *

Kai flipped through the pages of the sketchbook, studying the drawings on each page before turning to the next. He saw drawings of landscapes in cities the Bladebreakers had visited. The Russian saw drawings of beyblades, bitbeats and of teams they had faced. He saw drawing of their own team doing various things like training, eating, or just laying around chilling out. But most of all, he saw pictures of himself. 

There were pictures of him training, sleeping, eating, fiddling with his beyblade, leaning against walls in various places…and the list goes on.

_Who ever drew this is good…very good…but why the hell are there so many drawings of me! I wonder who drew all these…there's no name on any of them…_

Kai turned to the last page and his crimson eyes widened in surprise. Before him was a beautifully drawn nude picture of…himself. He studied the drawing before a few minutes before noticing the word "Rei" written in neat handwriting at the bottom of the drawing. The slate haired blader stared at the name in confusion, frowning slightly.

_Rei drew this! This means he drew all of these. Damn. I don't know whether I should be pissed or flattered. Hid did draw me a little buffer than I really am, but…I'm a little lacking in the nether regions. Oh well it's not his fault. He's never seen me naked…or has he? Okay, I'm officially pissed! Cat boy has no right to draw me like this! He didn't even ask! Though…I do wonder why he did it…_

_ --------_

Rei sat on his bed pouting and sulking. Suddenly, he remembered a very important book that he had left in the kitchen when he stormed out…where Kai was at…cooking dinner….

"SHIT!"

Rei scrambled up off his bed and bolted to the door. The raven-haired boy raced down the stairs and down the hall to the kitchen.

The neko-jin cautiously peeked into the kitchen and his eyes widen in horror. There was Kai…wearing -his- frilly apron…half cooking and half looking through his sketchpad. He then saw Kai turn to the last page and study it for a few minutes before closing the sketchbook and tossing it aside. Rei let out a terrified mewl and rushed back to his room. This was going to be a loooooong night…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed chapter two! I'm going to try and update every Wednesday until the fic's over. Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own it T.T

Omg I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating this ficcy for a while! I was kinda stuck on what to do next but I've figured it out. This fanfic is only one of the 7 fanfics that I'm going to be writing to make up what I call the 'Weekday Trilogy'. If anyone wants the summery for the other 6 fics, just email me at IM me on AIM at wannacmyknives. Anyway, on with the 3rd chappie!

thoughts are /.../ and in _italics_

* * *

Kai whirled around in hearing Rei's fearful mewl. All he saw a flash of white. The Russian blader then shrugged and went back to cooking, silently thinking about the drawing…and of Rei. 

_/I can't believe -Rei- drew that! I mean, Cat boy is the goody goody of the group. The one who doesn't do anything wrong or wild. I would if I should confront him about the drawing or just pretend I never saw it at all and save him some embarrassment…though, he -is- rather cute when he blushes…wait…where the hell did -that- thought come from/_

Kai snapped out of his thoughts in feeling a soft tap on his shoulder. He looked back and saw an all too familiar cheerful blond looking up at him meekly.

"What do you want!" Kai snapped, making Max shrink back slightly.

"T-Tyson wanted to know when dinner was gonna be done…"

"What, are you his little messenger boy!"

The blond blinked and shook his head.

"No…"

"Then why didn't he get off his fat ass and come ask me?"

Max shrugged and smiled at Kai cheerfully.

"I dunno. So, when's dinner gonna be done?"

Kai rolled his eyes. "10 minutes tops. Go tell the fat ass to get up off his fat ass and do something useful for once like setting the table. And you, you go get Rei. He's up in his room"

Max merely nodded and said a cheerful "Okay" before disappearing back into the living room, loudly telling Tyson everything Kai said, right down to the exact words. Kai listened in from the kitchen. The Russian rolled his eyes and smiles a half smile. Max always listens to him. If Kai told him to jump off of a bridge, Max would ask where and when. The all American blond was like a little brother to Kai and looked up to him, even if Kai didn't treat him nicely all the time.

Rei sat on his bed, silently cursing his stupidness.

_/Ugh! I can't believe I left my sketchbook down there like that! I wonder if he even knows its mine…SHIT! I wrote my now on it! Damn I'm so stupid! Though I -do- wonder what he thought of it…I –did- have to guess on certain…areas…I think I drew him a little -too- big…/_

A loud knock on his door snapped the neko-jin out of his thoughts and back to reality.

"REI! Kai said to come get you! Dinner is almost done!

Rei frown and groaned softly.

_/Shit…I don't think I can face Kai right now. I wonder if I should stay here and fake sick or if I should just go ahead and get it over with…/_

"REI! COME ON!"

Rei rolled his eyes, but smiled slightly. "I'm coming Maxie! And you don't have to yell. I'm not deaf!"

Rei slowly climbed off of his bed and went to the door, hesitatingly opening it revealing the cheerful blond. Max smiled sheepishly at Rei.

"Sorry..."

Rei smiled slightly. Max always had this air about him that made people feel better if they were down.

"It's okay Maxie..."

Max then grabbed the neko-jin by the arm and started dragging him down the stairs. "Kai cooked a bunch of food!" Max said as they went down the stairs. "But…why was he wearing -your- frilly apron? It was kinda scary seeing -Kai- in -that-."

Rei merely shrugged as he and Max stepped into the dinning room, arms linked. Rei and Kai refused to look at each other as they all sat down for dinner. Tyson and Max exchanged confused and wary looks. Yes, this was going to prove to be a long night indeed.

* * *

Hope this chapter was worth the wait! Please review! It makes me update faster! . 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't own it!

Thanks to everyone who reveiwed!

Well, here's the last chappter of this ficcy! The sequel, 'Tuesday Mornings' should be out sometime in Febuary!

* * *

Tic tock. Tic tock. Tick tock. The sound of the clock echoed through the usually noisy kitchen. No one had yet to speak a word, not even the ever-talkative blond. You could practically cut the tension within the room with a butter knife.

Max was worried. He looked from Kai, to Rei, and then back to Kai. They had been avoiding each other ever since he and Rei and come into the kitchen. Something was obviously wrong, and he knew it had to do with a blue sketchbook laying on the counter near the sink, since he had seen Rei glancing over there several times. Ocean blue eyes flickered over to Tyson, who had also noticed the tension between the neko-jin and the slate haired blader. Tyson caught Max's eye and gave him a 'don't get involved look'. Max pouted and went back to eating, finishing soon after.

------------

Rei pushed his food around on his plate, making it look like he ate a lot, when in fact, he hadn't taken a single bite. It was just him and Kai now, Max and Tyson eating quickly, leaving the kitchen as soon as they had put their plates in the sink. Rei dared to glance up and found Kai staring at him with a half curious half pissed look in his eyes. Rei groaned inwardly, knowing what was coming next.

"Why did you draw that!"

Rei winced at the tone of Kai's voice and lowered his eyes, looking at his plate once more. He couldn't think of a fast enough excuse, so he did the only thing he could think of next…shrug.

Kai growled softly, the neko-jin beginning to get on his nerves.

"Tell me why you did it!"

Rei looked up at Kai, biting his lip. He knew he didn't have time to think to a good enough answer so, he said the first thing to pop in his mind.

"I-I don't know…"

Rei cursed himself mentally for hesitating, knowing Kai now knew he was lying.

Kai's eye twitched slightly. First Rei drew the picture and now he was lying to him about why he drew it in the first place! He snapped.

"Goddamnmit Kon! Tell me the truth!"

Rei rose from his seat, his eyes slit dangerously, fed up with Kai's yelling, hissing softly at Kai.

"I don't have to tell you a damn thing Hiwatari!"

With that said, the raven-haired teen snatched his sketchbook off the counter and stormed out of the room and up the stairs, slamming his door, which never closed right when it was slammed that hard.

------------

Kai sat at the table for a few minutes after his confrontation with Rei, rubbing his temples and trying to calm himself down. The Russian blader eventually got up and started cleaning the kitchen, seeing as neither Max nor Tyson were going too, Tyson being too lazy, sitting on the couch watching T.V. and Max being snuggled up next to Tyson cutely, now asleep from coming off of his sugar high.

Kai passed the living room on his way to the stairs. He saw Max asleep and gave a have smile, but that quickly disappeared when he saw that he was snuggled up next to Tyson. Crimson eyes narrowed dangerously and Kai glared at the back of Tyson's head, seeing him running his fingers through the sleeping blond's silky hair. Kai made his way upstairs, cursing Tyson inwardly was he did.

_/I'm going to kill his fat ass…-no- one touches my little brother like that, especially not his fat ass…and I really should hide the sugar from Max…but those puppy dog eyes of his are just too hard to resist…damn I'm going soft…first I'm falling for Max's puppy dog eyes and now I'm being over protective…what's next/_

Kai walked past the neko-jin's door but suddenly stopped, the door being cracked open enough for one to see inside. The Russian teen, though he didn't know why, went over to the door and peeked in side the room, seeing that the golden-eyed beauty was lying in bed, looking through his sketchbook.

------------

Rei sighed softly, running his fingers along the lines of the last drawing in his sketchbook…the nude drawing of Kai. The raven-haired teen sighed yet again and closed the sketchbook. Yawning softly, Rei reached over and turned out the light on his nightstand, snuggling into the soft, warm, covers afterwards. What Rei mumbled tiredly before he drifted off into the land of sleep, made crimson eyes widen considerably.

"I love you Kai…"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this ficcy! please review! it makes me happy!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! This isn't a new chapter, but an author's note. This is just letting everyone know that the **sequel** to 'On a Monday Afternoon' is up:D.It's called 'Tuesday Mornings' andI hope you like it as much as you liked 'On a Monday Afternoon'! So please go read and reveiw it!


End file.
